Novigrad, Closed City (Lussi, Fritz, Walter)
Novigrad, Closed City is one of the secondary quests available in . It is a two part quest whose other part is detailed in Novigrad, Closed City (Bandits) while the part about the treasure of Lussi the Fox, Fritz, and Walter is detailed on this page. This part of the quest may be labelled either as Novigrad, Closed City or Novigrad, Closed City II, depending on whether it is completed before or after the other part. Walkthrough Novigrad, Closed City (Lussi, Fritz, Walter) is the other part of the Novigrad, Closed City (Bandits) quest. If you completed the part with the bandits first, the quest will be reactivated again after encountering either Lussi, Fritz or Walter. While walking around in Novigrad, Geralt of Rivia can be called over by a woman named 'Lussi '''in the middle of St.Gregory's Bridge towards Temple Isle, the woman explains that her home is haunted. Geralt follows her to her home into a ransacked house with two witch hunters, the witcher has to fight. Geralt tells the woman that she led him to a trap and so she gives Geralt a key to a treasure. The witcher then reads the warrant, the witch hunters were carrying. It details the three former bandits from the first part of the quest and names Lussi to be known as the Fox hiding on Temple Isle near the bridge. The warrant also lists two more individuals by the name of Fritz, hiding near the Crooked House, and Walter, last seen in the Lacehalls near Putrid Grove. Geralt has to find the other partners mentioned in the note and look for keys. '''Fritz's house '''will be the one marked on the map in between the signposts of Hierarch Square, Oxenfurt Gate,and Southern Gate. Inside the house, Geralt will find a long dead body, presumably Fritz killed by witch hunters. If you go the second floor, light the torch beside the stairs and it will activate an entrance revealing a secret compartment. Inside the compartment is the '''locked safe '(requires all 3 keys), a key, and a letter about the treasure by Fritz detailing the treasure in his house locked with three locks and that the three keys will be split with each of them. 'Walter '''can then be found banging at a door at the point marked in the map near Putrid Grove. He will be approached by two witch hunters which will try and attack him. Defend him and he will give you the last key. Once you have all three keys, go back to the locked safe in Fritz's house and claim the treasure to end the quest. After claiming the treasure, the game will notify you that the quest has been completed even if you have not encountered the bandits in the other part of the quest. It will be reactivated again if you go northwest of Hierarch Square and talk to some bandits standing in between the roads. Details concerning the other part of the quest will be detailed in the Novigrad, Closed City (Bandits) page. Journal entry : ''After Geralt and Triss raided their outpost and killed Menge, the witch hunters decided to exact revenge on mages and freaks of all kinds. The city swarmed with armed units searching for anyone with slightly pointy ears or a whiff of the occult about them. Objectives * Enter the woman's home and get rid of the danger. * Defeat the guards. * Find the other partners mentioned in the note and look for keys. 3/3 * Use the three keys to open the safe. Trivia *The name of the quest, and for the quest of the same name, is an homage to Roberto Rosselini's 1945 movie "Rome, Open City". Notes * If you come in a gate in Novigrad, a guard will ask you for a pass and that this is to counter any mages from coming in and out of Novigrad. After Geralt mentions that he does not have a pass, another guard will intervene and show the other guard a pass for the witcher saying it comes from Sigi Reuven. Geralt will receive an Eternal Fire Letter of Safe Conduct. * This quest becomes available only after the events of A Matter of Life and Death. Videos File:Witcher 3 - Novigrad, Closed City (Part 2) Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:نوفيغراد، المدينة المغلقة، الجزء الأول